Fog of Needles
by nat13cat
Summary: The innocence of Love. The hatred of passion. The pain of both. Ahsoka is in love. Anakin, well, you have to read and find out. For Ahsoka 320
1. The Past and the Future

**I'm going to do my authors note here in the begining for once. Actually because some readers might find this a little different from what is usually written in the Anisoka category on this site. Just to let you know, I'm more of a resoka fan, but upon request of _Ahsoka320_, I decided to write a little Anisoka. The writing in normal font is the kind, usual Anisoka. The writing in Italics is the stronger stuff, the story some of you might not want to read. There is no sex, don't worry about that. It is just a... harsher version of Anisoka. A little frightening. This won't be a long fic, probably only around five or six chapters. Anyway I digress, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"I am needed here," Ahsoka blurts out as her eyes fly unbidden back to her master.

"You are needed on the bridge Commander, not here. You are no healer, you can do nothing more for him," a calm clone voice replies. Ahsoka turns to Rex and sees the pain in his eyes that mirror her own. It was a hard blow to watch the hero without fear fall prey to an enemy's lightsaber. "We need to finish this battle, and with our communications jammed we cannot reach General Kenobi on the ground. You are the General now, Ahsoka."

Anakin's faint breath fogs his life support mask. He does not stir as the medical droid bustles around him, treating his many burns. His once proud clothes hang in burned tatters. The sin beneath is angry shades of purple and red slowly knitting together as the force works to heal its prophesized saviors wounds. Anakin would want her to be strong, would want her to lead the troops to victory. She could do this.

With a sly glance toward her master she turns to her best friend in the entire GAR.

"Let's go Rex. You're right," he nods and shifts his helmet under his arm. As they leave the ward to the relief of the medical droid Rex puts a reassuring hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"He'll be okay. He always is," his voice is soft. Ahsoka sighs and fiddles with her montrails. Then she puts a forced smile on her face and replies,

"Last time he faced Count Dooku alone he lost an arm. He is getting better," Rex chuckles faintly.

"Leave it to General Skywalker."

Ahsoka return to Anakin's side once communications are restored with Obi-wan. The state on the ground was not as bad as it had appeared and the battle was won quickly without her help. Dooku had fled the scene after Anakin had gravely injured him. Dooku had still finished with the upper hand, only the appearance of Obi-wan saving Anakin from a swift death. Ahsoka had dragged him across what felt like the entire city, past rubble and burning, well, everything had been burning. It was especially awful because her master kept moaning and every once in a while screaming with pain as the ground became rough. Once he had even whispered Snips in the fog of needles that surrounded him, only to have whatever he was going to say snatched from him by and onslaught of pain, and a fit. After that he remained unconscious. It was almost a blessing, saving Ahsoka from the tears she would have started to shed if it was necessary to keep putting her master through so much pain. She just wasn't strong enough to carry him. Finally they had gotten close enough to friendly lines to get picked up by a gunship.

Now she was sitting here, alone with her master for the first time in what felt like ages. Except this time, she might as well have been by herself. Even the medical droid was gone, saying there was nothing more he could do for him.

Tentatively Ahsoka reached her fingers toward his hair, pausing half way, and then continuing the journey. Her orange skin took in the soft brown filaments with wonder. It was better than she imagined, touching him. He was just so beautiful. He was just so kind and his eyes hid terrible secrets and a sadness no one seemed to be able to heal, not even senator Amidala. At first Ahsoka had been jealous of the senator. Why should Padme get Anakin? Why couldn't Ahsoka have him? It was a secret after all, why couldn't it be her secret? That jealousy had actually grown into a friendship, because the two women shared one great thing in common.

Anakin.

He was the one who had brought them together in the end. At first Ahsoka had despised the way Padme had treated her like a little sister. Now, it was almost comforting. Ahsoka would take Anakin from Padme with no second thoughts, but she might as well enjoy the luxury of friendship while she could.

Her fingers trailed down his face, stroking the sharp angles and soft lashes. She avoided the burn on his forehead. Desperately she wanted to touch his lips, just once before he awoke and they went back to being master and Padawan. Ahsoka didn't dare take his breathing mask off however, and so she sat in the chair at his bed side, wrapping her small fingers around his own. The ones of flesh and blood, not the robotic ones. Their time was short, Obi-wan would be here soon and he would not leave Anakin's side until his Padawan awoke. They were like father and son, and Ahsoka envied Anakin for that connection. Not that she wanted him to be her older brother. She would rather have him as her husband.

For the first time she realized how tired she was. Curling into a ball on the chair and pulling her hand away from his, she closed her big blue eyes and fell into sleep where she dreamed of love.

_His eyes scanned the troops that marched below him. There feet were perfectly in sync, marching with military precision. Well they should, that is what they were bred for. His eyes flickered from the sounds of pounding feet below him to the city the rose around him. The sky burned red and buildings fell when he moved his hand. A smile parted his face. This was power, this was greatness. It was all his now. He would share it with no one else. _

_A woman screamed in the distance. Children yelped as soldiers did not move for them and they were pounded under foot. People ran into buildings when they heard the drum beats of the feet. He laughed, throwing his head back in mad abandon. It was wonderful. _

"_General," he turned to see a man in blue and white armor. His captain for three years. He should have had a commander under him, but the council would not promote him to master. Just the thought angered him. His eyes burned like the city around him and he span all the way around. He would show them just how powerful he was. _

"_What is it?" he snapped, his anger not diminishing with time. His hatred was blossoming in his chest and he fed it, just like his master had taught him. _

"_We are ready to precede sir," he said with a crisp salute. _

"_I go in first, no exceptions." And he was off, running along the building, leaping up onto the ledge of the next, then doing a neat flip and landing at the front. His cloak billowed like black wings around him. Gracefully he activated his light saber and pointed forward. There were no words of encouragement as he might have said once. They knew what they need to do. Blasters tore into the great gray doors before him. After a minute of barrage he waved his hand and the blue streaks stopped instantly. He shoved forward with his hands and the doors flew inwards, toppling and spinning as if mere toys in the wind of his power. With many screams the massive slabs of concrete crushed some Jedi who were in the way of the blast. He felt no sense of satisfaction at the deed. It had just happened. _

_Within a millisecond his light saber was vibrating in his hand and he was running. Those idiotic enough to remain on the grounds were bloodless heaps by his hand after five seconds. The troops began streaming like water behind him. He paid them no mind. That one is dead, the one he just stabbed. No need to worry about him. Now that one, the one the clone just shot, she isn't dead. Now she is, even the Jedi can't live without a head. _

_And then he sees her, the one face he had hoped a clone would have the pleasure to mar. _

"_Ahsoka," he said with the voice of an evil king. He strode toward her, lightsaber by his side. He oozed power; it seeped from his eyes and glistened on his hands. Each word he spoke would have caused lesser people to bow before him. _

"_Master," she replied. Ahsoka had gone missing months before the date of the purge. Not that he had really cared, he told himself. She was nothing. _

_Now, he sensed the darkness exploding off her in waves. She was much older looking, almost full grown. She wore entirely black with slits in provocative places. There was something utterly different about her. When she activated her lightsaber and saw that it was red, he was wholly impressed. _

"_So you've decided to join us after all," he laughs a little and spins his lightsaber through his hands, killing the Jedi that was trying to attack him. _

"_I do like living," she says with a cruel smile, spinning her own lightsaber and then flipping lightly up onto the roof. Her newly long legs stretch and flex and he watches them with cold primal fascination. Then she jumps down through the rubble into a group of cowering younglings. A surge of pride goes through him when she dispatches of them so quickly, faster than it would have taken to think about it. This was his Padawan. And soon, she was going to be his in more than one way. _

"_You have proven your worth," he says and runs to her, neatly dispatching of his once friend. "Come, we will take the council," then he pulls her close, closer than they ever were when they were good. His hot voice whispers a seductive promise in her ear that sends shivers down her spine. "If you do well, I will make you my queen." His hand is on her leg and trailing upwards. She will do._

_Then, he might just kill her._


	2. It had to be the Drugs

"Ahsoka…" Anakin mumbled through his mask and his eyes fluttered. "Ahsoka," the girl spoken of awoke with a jolt.

"Master," she said excitedly and sat up straight. Anakin looked upon his Padawan of a year with soft eyes.

"I kinda screwed up snips," he says with a weak smile. His voice is distorted by his mask and Ahsoka wants nothing more than to take it off. Actually there are some other things she'd rather take off his body.

"You're alive, that is all that matters," she said. His eyes slide from her own and to the wall behind her.

"I'm sorry I screamed," he says hoarsely. Ahsoka looks at her master, lying limp on the bed. It twists her heart. The fact he won't even meet her eyes…

"Master," she grips his hand between her own and moves small circles with her thumb. "Master," she has nothing to say. Her ever bubbly personality had popped. She had seen the true horrors of war and it had finally penetrated. Before the white shapes falling to blaster fire were vague men she had never known. She tried not to know. Even when troopers close to her fell she did not cry. They would not have wanted her to fall apart. Over the months her buoyant resolve began to falter. Ahsoka had desperately clung to her happiness like a life preserver. Watching her master torn apart by a lightsaber and blaster fire as he ordered her back had been the final straw. She had lost her grip and now she was sinking. Down into the dark water it swirled around her and crushed her with its weight. She struggled for breath but the bubbles just spiraled upwards towards the air she would never reach again.

Anakin was the last bit of oxygen in her lungs. He sustained her now. She wanted to breathe with him, to have their hearts beat together and she wanted to touch and kiss every inch of him. She knew her feelings would probably get her killed. She didn't care. Not if Anakin died instead. So she sat here with him and waited for the inevitable.

"Ahsoka," her head immediately snapped to the side. His beautiful blue eyes were staring into her own and she couldn't break their grip. He never called by her first name. It was always Snips when he was joking around or youngling when he was really annoyed with her. She could count on one hand the times he had called her by her birth right. "Next time, just leave me. Run and save yourself. You could have died trying to save me, and I would never be able to live with myself if that happened."

"I would never be able to live with myself if you died," Ahsoka crosses her arms over her chest in a display of stubbornness. Anakin tries hard not to follow the curve of her suddenly womanly figure. Many a time had he caught the troopers whispering about her and had to put a stop to it. It had been a great relief when she had decided to where less revealing clothing.

"I ordered you to leave and you didn't listen," he decided to change tactics. "You are becoming too head strong for your own good." He needed to own up to himself. He was no good at this. Only Obi-wan had mastered the art of reprimanding a rebellious Padawan.

"Coming from the man who invented rebellion," yeah, this was not going quite as planned. Time to switch tactics, again. Force he was awful at this physiological warfare.

"Look, Ahoska," the second time he had said her name. He knew she listened when he spoke like this. He squeezed her hands tightly in his war roughened palm. "You just need to be careful alright? Though I may not look it, I usually know what I am doing. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you master. I trust you with my life,"

"And there is our issue." They stare each other down for a few moments before Anakin gives up. His head is pounding and his thoughts are melting like ice on Mutsafar. He fell back onto the regulation pillow better dubbed a brick and closed his eyes.

"You win Snips. For now at least," A pretty humming noise filtered into his ears. Ahsoka was singing? Well, it was almost too mornful to be singing. It was like melidious crying. Anakin evened his breathing and went into a meditative like trance so Ahsoka would think he was asleep. He wanted to here more of her lovely voice. the song continued as she weaved the intricate harmony. It was when she started to speak it took all of his will power not to stiffen.

"Oh Anakin..." she sighed and he felt fingers in his hair. "If only you knew," what didn't he know? "If only you felt the same way you do about Padme with me," Padme? How on planet did she know about Padme? he went through all the pains to keep it a secret. Then the full blow of her words hit him. If she knew about his love for the beautiful senator, she wanted that? She wanted his love? Was Ahsoka... in love with him? It wasn't possible. She had called him a jerk and disobeyed him and even hit him enough times to hate him, not love him. His body did stiffen then but he was saved once again by his master. He hear's a faint chuckle and cracks open one eye. Ahsoka drops his hands like hot coals and jumps out of her seat. He finds himself missing his Padawan's warm touch. He mentally slaps himself for it.

"Why Anakin, how are you doing?" asks Obi-wan with his infuriating half smile. Little did Anakin know that he often had that same expression on his face.

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka nodded and turned to go. Anakin watched her ass as it swished out the door taking in her pretty curves. Again, Anakin wanted to hit himself. At least Obi-wan had the good graces not to notice his drooling Padawan. What was wrong with him?

It had to be the drugs.

**Hello again! i don't think I'm going to be doing anymore italics. It's too painful for me to write about an evil Anakin. I'm sorry for those who liked it. Anyway, I think there will two or three more chapters and the final one will have a little more heat than the others. The last line will be a continued theme... ah im blathering. **

**i give great many thanks to, **

**skywalker02!**

**mrs skywalker987!**

**Ahsoka320!**

**Darth Circus!**

**jedi padawan123! **

**All of you rock! I thank all my readers who did not review as well, but i cannot mention you unless you do!**


	3. It had to be the Stress

They were in the middle of an intense battle on some force forsaken planet. The droids were everywhere as Anakin desperately tried to do everything at once. He needed to watch over Ahsoka, watch over Rex's men, watch over Rex, _and_ make sure he didn't get killed himself. All the while devising a way he could win this unwinnable battle floating thousands of feet in the air on a separatist base. Where was Obi-wan with those reinforcements?

_And his ship_?

"Sky guy, this isn't looking too good!" Ahsoka shouted as she mechanically deflected blaster bolts, some flying back to their owner, other's soaring into the sky or the metal beneath their feet. Anakin was a bit more surgical with his movements, almost all the blots flying back into the bronze and iron chests of their adversaries. All the while the task was made more difficult as multiple destroyer droids, or rollie pollies as Ahsoka had fondly nicknamed them, made it their prime directive to see who could poke more holes in the nearest Jedi's torso.

"Ah no, the droids just want to play!" Anakin shouted back and executed a neat flip on to the top of the balls of death, another pleasant nickname, plunging his vibrating azure lightsaber through its head. The metal cracked and hisses as the thousands of credits worth of circuits turned molten.

"Master I'm being serious!" Ahsoka replied with annoyance coating her tongue like powdered sugar. Thinking about her tongue had been a bad move and for a moment Anakin halted mid sprint standing unusually still in the midst of a droid ring. As a result he got a glancing blow to the arm which jolted him from his reprieve. With a growl he force pushed the entire circle down, running past and slicing the culprits to pieces. There in the sky a galactic cruiser slammed into existence high in the red tinted atmosphere and Anakin let out a smile sigh of relief. Obi-wan had finally showed up, even if he was a little late.

"See Snips? There was nothing to worry about," he replied as he did a running slide in and slipped through a group of super droids, cutting them down from below. He watched as the girl rolled her eyes at him and saved a clone from falling to his death. Most of the men had made it this time, Anakin was proud. The gun ship sent to rescue them swooped lower. Anakin ushered the clones back toward the edge of the platform, the ship would only be able to hover for a few moments or be risked in the cross fire.

Of course, the mission had been too fool proof. Nothing ever went right for him. So when he saw the man in charge of the bases head in the window, he immediately knew it was a trap.

"I'll get him master!" Ahsoka shouted and took off without hesitation.

"Ahsoka!" he screamed and ran after her, blowing past Rex and placing the data chip in his best friends hand as he sprinted. He would know what that meant. Anakin was ordering him to return to the ship without him and Ahsoka. Complete the mission at all costs. What Anakin didn't see was the pain in the clone's eyes at the decision he had to make. "Ahsoka we'll take him together! No it's a trap!" his voice was hoarse from physical exertion and panic. Last time she had done this, he had been nearly crushed under ten tons of steel and she nearly ejected into space. To save her he had given up the names of all the force sensitive children in the universe, though it was retrieved. Anakin would have given the other half of his arm if it was what Bane had wanted.

Damn, those sexy legs carried her fast. Force damn him, what was he thinking? "Ahsoka!" he screamed again. That's when he had the premonition. He got these sometimes in battle, a few seconds before the event actually happened. He watched in horror as flames exploded from the side of the base, shattering the wall and liquefying the mesh that supported them. He watched as Ahsoka was incinerated, turning to him in her last moments as she turned to ash, mouth open in an endless scream.

He opened his eyes and there was just the red tinted outer shell of the base. And Ahsoka was alive, a hundred meters ahead of him. In his terror he gripped her around the waist with the force and she flew back towards him. He extended his arms and caught her in a necessary embrace. At the same time he turned his back to the deadly corridor threw both of them off the station. Ahsoka let out a scream as they tumbled down through the air and the base erupted behind them. Anakin pressed a button on his com link and tried not to focus on how good it felt to have Ahsoka's breasts pressed up against his chest. He was losing the battle when out of the sky swooped R2-D2 in his fighter.

_Thank you Obi-wan for not destroying my ship._ Anakin sent the message through the force as the pair crashed into the open cockpit with a set of groans and a tangle of limbs. The fighter was only a one seater, which Anakin really had not thought through. There was absolutely zero space for Ahsoka anywhere.

Except his lap of course.

Ahsoka promptly decided this was the best course of action. She grumbled about it the entire time they were shifting around too.

"Younglings sit on people's laps, not near Jedi Knights," Ahsoka groaned and tried to get comfortable sitting on him. Anakin bit his lip and said nothing. All her ass wiggling was _not_ helping his predicament. Finally after the third shift he spoke up.

"Snips," he said through gritted teeth as he desperately tried to control himself. "Please stop moving. I am trying to keep us from flying into Obi-wan's cruiser." Much to his dread Ahsoka just laughed then wiggled more furiously. Anakin moaned, fighting a losing battle with testosterone. Ahsoka mistook it for one of annoyance and turned to face him grinning.

"You don't like that master?" she questioned. Her lips were so close and looked very full and appealing…

Ahsoka noticed something different about her master's face. His pupils were dilated and he licked his lips slowly. The planes of his face had taken on a primal quality though his expression was tortured. She noticed hardness on her seat that hadn't been there before. What in the hells of Hoth was it?

"No Snips. Turn forward slowly please," she heard the threat in her master's tone and did as she was asked. She stopped moving too. She sensed it would not end well if she did. The ship coasted into dock and the second the cockpit opened she hopped out. She was greeted by a relieved Rex and he ushered her to the Med Bay to get checked out.

Anakin didn't move from his position slumped in the fighter. What was happening to him? He had just been… excited by his fourteen year old Padawan. That was not right in any sense. It wouldn't even have been right if they were not Jedi.

It had to be the stress.

* * *

_I'm starting a new theme in this story! Different things are going to ahppen between anakin and Ahsoka and he's going to blame his feelings on circumstance! I'm so excited! Yay!_

_I love all my readers, but especially_

**mrs skywalker987!**

**jedipadawan123!**

**skywalker02!**

**AhsokaxAnakin112!**

and the person who encouraged the writing of this fic **Ahsoka320!**

MY REVIEWERS ARE AMAZING!


	4. It had to be the Lack of Sleep

Anakin paced through the ship as he usually did late at night. The clones on duty didn't even look up as he passed by the bridge. He had done it too many times for them to register he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Away from the more populated sectors the lights were on night mode and the halls were bathed in an almost eerie red glow. He had been trying to sleep earlier, so his robes and shirt and boots were missing. He still wore his gloves however, not caring about how utterly ridiculous he probably looked. It was better than all the troopers seeing his mechanical arm. They all knew he was part droid, but whenever they saw his flesh merged with what they were created to destroy they got uneasy.

Sleep had evaded his grasp again. After that premonition earlier today about Ahsoka's death adrenalin sped through his veins every time he closed his eyes and saw he mouth open in an endless scream. It was almost like the image had been branded on the underside of his eye lids. It was just another nightmare to add to his long stack of tortures. Along with Ahsoka's death was a new problem that didn't haunt him, just kept him sitting hunched on his bed with his head grasped in his hands. How he had suddenly become…aroused by her. How he noticed how attractive she was. He had been away from Padme too long, and he was growing restless with _desire._ It was not right in any way to be attracted to your student but he was and he could not deny it. He wasn't in love with her like he was with Padme. He loved Ahsoka like a sister or even a daughter. He actually found himself wishing she was his sister, because than his body wouldn't do things unbidden and highly aggravating in her close company.

Anakin continued on his usual route, down toward the gym. No one was there during these late hours, and the lights down here weren't even red but a dusk gray. It was the lack of light and his distracted mind that prevented him from noticing Ahsoka until she bumped right into his chest. Her nose actually smashed back against her face and Anakin reached out two arms to steady her and keep the adolescent from toppling over.

"Hey," she mumbled trying to sound indignant and failing miserably. "Watch where you're going sky guy." He grinned down at her and his teeth glowed white in the darkness. She could only make out that and the his eyes in the lack of light.

"I'm not totally at fault here!" he said with a barely hidden chuckle. "_You_ walked into _me_."

"Nuhun," she replied, her exhaustion fading in his presence her mind revving up at the thought of one of their verbal battles. "_You_ walked into _me_ and stepped on my toe!"

"You must be confusing me with someone else," he said in a fake haughty tone and stuck his nose in the air. "The chosen one is never at fault." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him and punched him in the shoulder. He got a pouty face and rubbed where she had hit him as if it actually had hurt. He knew it had hurt her hand more, she complained of it once. He found it hilarious.

"And I'm Obi-wan's girlfriend," she said with a smirk. Anakin couldn't help noticing the way her plush lips curled upward into her pretty face. He snapped his gaze quickly away from them, feigning composure. She was his student, she was his Padawan, he was her master, she was his student, she was his student…

"Can we spar Master?" Ahsoka asked after the empty silence. Anakin was about to protest, but when he saw the dark shadows below her eyes and the way she rung her hands he just nodded and followed her into the gym. She was obviously having nightmares but Anakin couldn't offer her the comfort of sleeping next to her for fear of his own lack of control. He was a man who had been away from a woman for far too long.

Neither bothered turning on the lights, preferring to practice just in the light of their sabers. They went through the eerie dance, Anakin stressed to avoid Ahsoka's back handed grip and his padawan's young female arms struggled against his superior strength. They continued in the battle until Anakin nearly took off Ahsoka's head when neither was paying true attention.

"Okay, no weapons," Anakin said and deactivated his lightsaber, clipping it to his hip. Ahsoka followed without complaint for once. She was a little shaken by her near death at the hands of her master. Hand to hand actually hadn't been the best idea. It gave Anakin an excuse to let his hands wander all over his petit Padawan. Once again he won and had her trapped on the ground with his foot.

"I win snips!" he said with false cheer and went to move away. He hadn't noticed her hand wrapped around his ankle and he went down heavily on the map. With a grunt all the air rushed from his lungs like a herd of startled dear.

"Nope, I win Sky guy," she said with a smirk and sat on his hips. Oh, that was so wonderful- awful! It was awful, yeah. He cupped her ass and shoved her off, hoping she didn't notice how his fingers lingered under her skirt. When she stood and looked down at him, her eyes were wide in confusion.

Oh damn, she had noticed.

"What was that for master?" she asked as he rolled on his back then jumped to his feet.

"What was what?" he asked and played dumb, not meeting her eyes.

"You put your hand up my skirt," she said with a question on her face. His Padawan couldn't be that naive could she? Well she had been raised by Jedi it wouldn't be a surprise.

"Oh, you mean like this?" he pulled her close and pressed his hand to her thigh. Gently he trailed his hand upwards, past what was even legal. She squirmed in his vice grip and let out a few shrieks as he let his fingers rave.

"M-Master!" she squealed. "What, what are you doing," he voice was quick and sweet in his ear.

"Showing you love," Anakin was jolted from his dream by a hand waving rapidly in front of his face. Two fingers snapped an inch from his nose.

"Master? Com to the chosen one?" Anakin shook his head and tried a grin.

"What was that snips?"

"Wanna go again?"

"Of course," he said and tried to focus as he threw a punch at Ahsoka's head. The girl dodged with an easy back bend. Anakin tried to keep his focus as they battled, but his thoughts kept taking a dirty trail. He was seriously considering braining himself.

It had to be the lack of sleep.

**I give thanks to **

**Skywalker02!**

**mrs skywalker987!**

**Ahsoka320!**

**SWbloodWolf!**

**You guys are totally amazing! I thank all the people who read my story, though I lack the mind reading abilities that would allow me to mention you if you did not review! So please review! ****I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. I took a break from my other main stories for this little blurb, and I need to get back to my home base. this was fun, I'm glad I was encouraged to write this little fic. I thank all of you for being here! **


	5. It had to be the Alcohol

For the first time in recent memory he had completed a mission and not lost a single man. Not a single clone had died on the low profile recon mission in the backwater system. He couldn't help letting his chest swell with pride as he watched the troopers set up camp for the night. It had been a small group, merely ten of Rex's handpicked men, Rex himself, Ahsoka, and he but Anakin was still thrilled that no one had perished. With a giddy smirk he pulled Rex aside.

"I saw a rather advanced settlement a click or two back. I going to stop in and get the troops some… spirits," Rex nodded, trying to keep his voice somber but a smile kept attacking his face.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." And he handed Anakin a pack that had been holding grenades before the team lit up the droid factory like a set of candles. He threw his cloak over his shoulders, affectively hiding his lightsaber and proceeded to sling the pack over his shoulders. He hopped on to the all-terrain speeder with the ease of many years. A nod to Rex and a cheeky wink to Ahsoka he was off, tearing through the long golden grass and smiling at the paling sky.

Ahsoka huffed as Anakin winked at her. Her thin orange arms were already crossed in relative annoyance at Anakin's idea. It was risky and rather stupid. What if they were attacked and they were all wasted? They would be dead. As he ran off she tossed her arms to her side and proceeded to march to the pile of materials that had better become her tent or face the business end of her lightsaber. She threw herself into the task to keep up her frustrated charade. Really, she was pretty excited. She had never had what her master gingerly dubbed spirits. They were forbidden to Jedi due to the fact they tended to mentally incapacitate the user of the substance. In effect, the force went out of control. She wanted to lift her head to see if Anakin's retreating form was still visible in the distance, though she highly doubted it. He had been going a pretty good clip when he had started off. Ahsoka sighed, her nervousness returning. She had only ever seen her master drunk once. He had been very loud and very flamboyant until he had collapsed close to naked on the bunk and fell unconscious.

That had not been a great experience.

Anakin quietly opened the door the small bar, slipping easily into the murky shadows of the planetary backwater. He had learned the art of stealthy drinking from his own master, though he had only seen him severely drunk once. It was while they were escorting Satine to Corasant. After the dinner party, he had come stumbling back into their shared apartment on the ship mumbling something about ridiculous women and their notions of not being faithful. In the span of ten minutes Obi-wan had confessed to having three steady relationships and sleeping with many more. Anakin had been unable to discern the names from one another after his master kicked back one more glass and fallen nearly naked on the bed and knocked himself out with alcohol.

It had not been a fun experience.

Anakin didn't think of that now however. He kept his upper face in the shadows and approached the bartender who was faithfully cleaning the counter with water that had probably also cleaned the floor.

"Wha du yeah weant?" hissed the crusty tail head. His accent was so heavy Anakin could barely understand him. A blind eye rolled toward the door as the good one stayed on where the man's face must be. He was used to getting shady characters around here. He prided himself on his customers, the criminals in hiding and the bounty hunters looking for the droid base and stopping by for a good night. Upstairs ran a more profitable establishment, the real bar behind the bar. This was just a setup, incase republic control came wandering by here. The men hunched over poisonous drinks at the dusty tables were hired thugs ready to throw anyone out who stirred up a ruckus. The imposing man who stood before him defiantly qualified as a possible trouble maker. No matter how hard he tried to shift the angle of his seat, he could not catch a glimpse of the man's eyes in the golden setting sun.

"I need information," he said. The bartender reeled backwards in his chair, and grumpily bared his teeth. He was surprised at the man's voice. It was very smooth for around these parts, almost Coursanti, but not quite. Even the bounty hunters who traversed the galaxy always came in with graveled accents.

"Yeer not from 'round these parts," the bartender replied, tactfully not answering his question. Anakin wanted to just buy the liquor, but he knew if he was going to get out of this bounty hunter, thug, criminal, (the list went on and on) magnet, he was going to need to be as intimidating and mysterious as possible. He heard the noises upstairs; he knew what this place was.

"You would not want me to originate here," he had learned that using imposing language and wearing his near black cloak worked just as well as waving his lightsaber around. People tended to assume you were Sith and leave you alone. He placed his mechanical hand on the table and tapped his fingers in an even beat with menacing pauses in between. Pinkie, ring, middle, index. Pinkie, ring, middle, index. The bar tenders cragged face turned to watch the process. Anakin could feel his fear, even if it did not show on his face. Droid Human hybrids were rare, and usually they meant business.

"Ya need to beuy seemething to get info," he replied. Anakin smiled, but it was more like baring his teeth.

"Of course," he drawled, laying out his words with an even tongue. "I'll take eight bottles of vodka, the full sized ones," and he laid the credits neatly down on the disgusting counter. It implied he had a team to back him up, men just as tough or even more threatening than him. Even the men staring blaster holes in his back would think twice about taking him on now. He laid out the credits to dictate his own price. This was how much he was going to pay, not more. He was in control of the situation even if he was buying at need rather than selling. Maybe he was better at physiological warfare than he thought. As the bottles appeared he made them disappear under his cloak and loaded them into his pack.

"Wha du yeah wanna know?" said the man as he swept the credits under the bar.

"The separatist base has been destroyed. I want to know who did it," he spit, having fun playing his role. He quite liked imitating the man who made it necessary to have his robotic hand. He had obviously taken the male by surprise.

"Wha?"

"Obviously you have no information on the subject. Lucky for you, I am in a forgiving mood," he let the threat ring in the air and then he was gone like the smoke out the open door.

By the time Anakin returned night had fallen and Ahsoka laid on the soil in sweet companionship with the troopers, letting them point out the systems in the stars and biting her tongue when they got one wrong. She had learned early on correcting people didn't make you friends. Sometimes she wished she had learned that _before_ she left the temple a padwan and friendless. You can't change the past and she accepted that, and she didn't let her childhood or lack thereof to interfere with her good time.

When the scream of the speeder echoed amongst the light chirps of some most-likely biting insect the troops reacted naturally. Within less than two seconds they were on their feet with blaster clutched in hand. Ahsoka could sense her master however and got up much slower, leisurely stretching out her muscles in much the same way as a cat.

"Hey sky guy," she said as her master pulled into the copse of blushing trees.

"Hey snips, Hey troops, Hey Rex," he said and dropped the pack to the ground. He knew the smirk would not come off his face no matter how hard he struggled so he let it sit there. "Hope you men have already eaten, because I don't fancy ordering one of you to clean up the puke," they all laughed and brought out the first bottle. Ahsoka however stood frozen on the spot, seething with fury.

"Men?" she shouted. Anakin turned to her a little panic stricken making shushing motions but she didn't care if she was making a scene. "Have I not proven myself worthy of just a little drink?"

"It's illegal Ahsoka,"

"And tossing me into battle at age thirteen is not?" she says a little quieter and pitches her hands into the air. "You drank when you were nine." Anakin sighs. It is true. Damn her and her precious lips, damn the force he was going insane. His padwan's lips, nothing sexy about them.

"Maybe." And he dropped on the log next to Rex who smiled knowingly and handed him the bottle that was going around. Anakin nodded and took a big swig from the glass neck. It was almost empty after just one go around. Anakin savored the burning in his throat like one might savor a kiss from a separated lover. He chuckled to himself as his mind fogged with pleasure. Yes, it was his lover. The bottle moved on.

By his third swig Ahsoka had joined the circle and he let it happen because he didn't have the will to shove her away. Besides, she only took one sip before she made a face and quickly passed it.

The clones got louder and rowdier as the night progressed and the pile of bottles grew larger. Anakin turned to Rex and saw the man's pupils dilated and his usually restrained laugh belting out into the night. Ahsoka was lying on the ground where she had fallen and was laughing her head off as well. She was sober, but she was drunk on the others revelry. Surprisingly, Anakin seemed to be the most sober male for the first time in his life. This posed and issue. See, it seemed when the clones drank, just like their original; they got much more… aroused. As he watched Rex himself tugged Ahsoka to her feet and planted a very wet kiss on her lips. Anakin felt jealousy burn in his soul, but he controlled it for the sake of Rex's life. It was obviously unsafe for Ahsoka to sleep in her own tent tonight. At least that was the excuse he used to himself as he grabbed her arm and tugged her toward the pitched canvas and roughly tossed her inside.

"Where you going General, the parties just getting started," Rex grinned and licked his lips. Anakin didn't really want to know what type of party they would be having.

"I'm drunk, I think I'm gonna retire before I have to clean up my own vomit," it wasn't true but he slurred his voice enough to make them believe it.

"Whatever you say General," Rex said and Anakin turned away before things got uncomfortable.

"You are in here with me tonight," he growled and tossed himself down beside her.

"Um why?" Ahsoka said and stared at him, trying to crawl out of the tent really only meant for one person. Their bodies were pressed close, too close for Anakin's comfort. It was happening again, his inability to control himself around her. He couldn't let her escape and grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her back inside. It took barely any strength on his part.

"I really don't fancy a pregnant Padawan," she looked stricken.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you're stupid," Anakin said and shifted his way out of his clothing until he laid there in just his trousers. Ahsoka had to look away as he undressed. It was too much for her. His slurred insult just pushed her farther to the brink. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She had never cried in front of him. Damned vodka, it was screwing with her head.

"Just shut up master," she said and pulled the blanket over her shoulders and keeping her back to Anakin.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka," he said and she felt his cool metal fingers on her shoulder. "I'm the stupid one for saying that."

"Yeah," she said and sniffed.

"Are you crying?" he asked with horror in his voice. She shook her head no even though he couldn't see. Gently he rolled her onto her back and she sucked in a breath. He was so _beautiful_. Anakin's face seemed to be sculpted by the force itself it was so perfect. She clenched her hands as to not trace the planes of his cheek bones and jaw with shaking fingers. His rich brown hair fell down towards her as he supported himself on his hands to he could look at her. His pert nose was severely curved inward, and on anyone else it might have looked strange. His eyebrows were dark and full and accented his crystal eyes. They glittered like the hottest sun, his pupils' dark pools that she fell into. His mouth was for once not curved in a smirk. Her eyes riveted on his lips. They looked so delicious she just couldn't resist…

Anakin stared down at his crying Padawan and shame bubbled in his soul. He shouldn't have reacted as he did. Gently he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you all right?" she didn't seem to hear him. Then, much to his horror she leaned across the gap and pressed their lips together. Her kiss was sweet and clumsy and innocent and it made him

Hot.

With a growl his instincts took over and Ahsoka was pressed to the ground under his body. He felt her inexperience as he ravished her lips with his own. It made it all the easier to gain entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She squeaked beneath him and squirmed, trying to escape him. With a moan at her unrealized turn on and Anakin licked her lips. She was sweet like summer rain and finally he let himself go, touching her and rocking their tangled limbs into the canvas. Finally she managed so shriek out master and he stopped. Her full lips were swollen by kisses and her eyes wide with desire. He realized the act he had just committed and let out a string of swears and tried to pull away from Ahsoka. Much to his surprise she whispered,

"Do it again." And he obliged with even more vigor than before.

It had to be the alcohol.

_Thank you all for your continued support, but this is the final chapter for this fic. I know some people wish me to continue, but I just don't have the time. I think this is a nice place to wrap it up anyway. Anakin and Ahsoka kiss, and then… your own mind can create the rest. _

_I love you all and hope to see you at my other fics!_

_Nat13cat_


End file.
